Entre la vida y la muerte
by Misus11
Summary: Después de una exhaustiva lucha, la navegante de los mugiwara cae enferma...pero esta vez es diferente, algo esta por cambiar en la vida de la tripulación del próximo rey pirata...el destino, se debate entre la vida y la muerte. ( este es mi primer fic ;) espero les guste, pasen y lean :))
1. Capitulo 1: Debil

Jejeje, este es mi primer Fic aquí y el primero que hago de One Piece, el cual obviamente no me pertenece. One piece y sus personajes pertencen a mi ídolo, el gran **Eiichiro** **Oda.**

_**Capítulo 1: débil**_.

Todo lo que la rodeaba, era una farsa, el silencio, la oscuridad, la inevitable soledad, todo era una mentira, ella no estaba sola y tampoco estaba en una habitación silenciosa y sabia por dentro que nada estaba oscuro, en realidad todo era a razón de sus miedos, de su debilidad y sus múltiples heridas, nada de lo que esa tranquilidad significaba era real… solo estaba dormida, o ¿estaría muerta?, no, ella sabía perfectamente que el doctor de su barco no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, es más, ninguno de sus amigos la dejaría morir así como así, de seguro estaban luchando con algo en su cuerpo para que ella regresara o al menos en eso confiaba ella desde lo más oscuro y dentro de su ser.

Y por fuera del cuerpo de la navegante sucedía todo, un doctor apresurado por bajar la fiebre y curar sus múltiples heridas. Una arqueóloga con un rostro pacifico pero con muchísimas dudas y miedos de perder a su mejor amiga, casi hermana, mientras limpiaba los paños en agua caliente para quitarles la sangre de su navegante. En la cocina, un cocinero con cara de preocupación encargándose de alimentar a su no tan hambrienta tripulación, pues más de uno había perdido el apetito voraz que los caracterizaba por la preocupación después de la pelea en la cual casi pierden a su compañera. Un carpintero tratando de encontrar paz en sus labores reparando los daños tras la batalla, esta vez el Thousand Sunny había estado a punto de perecer, al igual que su navegante. Un esqueleto, el músico de la tripulación, que acompañaba en la cocina a su amigo rubio, mientras tocaba una canción para tranquilizar a sus amigos tras la exaltación del enfrentamiento, si bien habían ganado la batalla conocía que la guerra estaba lejos de terminarse, después de todo eran piratas, al menos eso esperaba que fueran los 9 y no para solo 8 de ellos… Un francotirador que apedar la oscura noche y las densas nubes de lluvia, trataba de realizar las labores que la navegante del barco siempre indicaba, pero debido a su estado de salud, él al conocer perfectamente cada orden y como si fuera ella misma quien le dictara desde lo mas hondos de su recuerdo qué debía hacer y cuando, se dedico con nostalgia a realizarlas… Un espadachin y a su vez segundo al mando, intentaba dormir, pero el dolor de sus heridas y los recuerdos de los gritos de sus compañeros no lo dejaban en paz y por último, el capitán, quien estaba recostado en la cabeza de la proa del barco, sus ojos negros fijos en el cielo oscuro, su cuerpo debilitado y manchado de sangre, a pesar de haber pasado ya 12 horas de aquel combate.

¿Qué le había sucedido en aquel instante crucial?¿por qué siempre tenia que ser así?¿por qué, _ella_?¡¿qué maldita adicción tenían con ella, todos los estúpidos piratas?!, el pelinegro estrello un puño en la cabeza de león.

-OI, Luffy, ten cuidado, el Sunny ya tiene mucho daños después de la batalla.- escucho a lo lejos a Ussop, quien resguardaba las velas por la posible tormenta.

Pero no emitió respuesta, sus amigos, conocían la razón, siempre que alguno de sus nakamas estaba en peligro, el capitán tomaba esa actitud pensativa y silenciosa, pero cuando se trataba de su navegante se volvía agresivo e inseguro, muchos emplearían la palabra _Débil,_ para describirlo, pues sus emociones se mostraban a flor de piel, su preocupación, su frustración y tristeza.

Luffy, nunca hablaba de lo que pensaba en esas situaciones, pero sus acciones hablaban por si solas, su bajo apetito, sus constantes visitas a la enfermería, el estar molestando a chopper cada 5 o 10 minutos para que le dijera las condiciones de su amiga, sus respuestas agresivas cuando alguien mencionaba lo critico de la situación de su navegante o la posibilidad de muerte….

Pero esta vez, era diferente, en este caso, algo en su corazón le molestaba, sin saber muy bien que, se había recostado en la cabeza de león, dispuesto a pensar, y meditar, algo que odiaba en su interior, pues era dejar que los recuerdos de aquella terrible batalla volvieran a él, que todo ese miedo y dolor regresaran tan vividos como antes y en general que su cabeza diese vueltas por los hechos que quería olvidar…

Si solo hubiese sido menos impulsivo y se hubiese tomado el tiempo de analizar la situación antes de actuar, ella no estaría allí, recostada luchando en contra de una infección y unas cuantas hemorragias internas...si en parte el tenia la culpa

En medio de una batalla ya casi por terminar, puesto que sus nakamas ya habían acabado con sus respectivas misiones, él continuaba su difícil pelea contra el capitán de aquel barco pirata, la verdad no conocía mucho de un tal Haruko, pero él y su maldita banda de piratas utilizaban las ciencia de la salud para causar una daño con diversas enfermedades en frasquitos, además de ser buenos en combates cuerpo a cuerpo podían ser letales si se acercaban demasiado.

Y todo ocurrió demasiado rápido para el poder darse cuenta, su lucha contra Haruko, había tomado demasiado tiempo y como recurso, él y sus nakamas mugiwaras habían tenido que tomar los tanques de aire, para no contraer aquellas enfermedades impregnadas en el aire. Pero lo que él nunca había previsto era que cuando se esta combatiendo, el cuerpo necesita mayor cantidad de oxigeno para mantenerse en pie, y sin duda el no poder estar muy cerca del capitanucho ese por miedo a sus agujas, había requerido que el combate tomase mucho tiempo de golpes fallidos y algunas huidas, por lo que su reserva de oxigeno se estaba viendo cada vez mas reducida, tanto el tiempo como su oxigeno se terminaban.

Ese fue su momento crucial, su cuerpo y visión comenzaron a fallarle, el cansancio, la necesidad de aire, la lentitud de sus movimientos, todo, lo estaban convirtiendo en un objetivo fácil, tan _débil,_ así se sentía, pero antes de desplomarse por la falta de oxigeno, algo cambio, su cuerpo recupero las fuerzas y su visión recobro la claridad perdida, no lo había entendido hasta que fue demasiado tarde, alguien había tenido que darle esa oportunidad brindándole de su oxigeno... y ese alguien había sido ella, siempre sacrificándose por los demás, frunció el ceño al pensar en eso.

-oi, estúpida niñita, ¿qué demonios hace alli? ¿tratas de interponerte entre nosotros?...- recordó esas duras palabras y la mirada que este estúpido le dirigió a su navegante, la cual ahora estaba débil, se veía algo cansada y de rodillas...

-n-no hago nada que te interese… maldito, no lo entenderías de todas formas, tu … cerebro es demasiado …pequeño- sus voz se escuchaba cansada, como si le faltara el aire...si solo él hubiese sabido que era ella quien le había dado su oxigeno, se lo hubiera regresado de inmediato.

-veo que tienes una lengua afilada…mocosa.-

-¡Nami, no te metas en esto, ¿si? déjamelo a mi!.-temía por su vida, es lógico, es su nakama

-deberías enseñarle algo de modales a esa pequeñita… se ha comportado muy mal, tu doctor no te dará una paletita después de la inyección…-recordó esas palabras con ira, pues después de eso todo fue demasiado rápido, a pesar de los golpes todo lo que Luffy había hecho, sus heridas, Haruko se las había arreglado para escaparte de la mira del capitán, quien estaba desesperado por no encontrar a su oponente.

Todo era tan propicio para lo que aconteció después , Zoro estaba herido en el suelo, al parecer algo sedado, pero había logrado vencer a su oponente, Sanji sostenía a Robín en ese momento, quien estaba demasiado débil para usar sus poderes, antes de vencer a su contrincante, este le había colocado un brazalete hecho de una roca con los componentes del mar, y aunque logro derrótalo, estaba cansada. Chopper estaba encargándose de realizar ciertas medicinas para Ussop al cual le habían inyectado alguna enfermedad sin importancia como gripe pero igual debía ser tratado, puesto que este estaba debilitado por una fiebrecita, la cual unos minutos después fue historia. Brook, junto con Franky, luchaban con una cantidad significativa de guerreros, los cuales estaban a punto de derrotar en la proa del barco.

Además la lejanía de la navegante de donde se encontraban sus nakamas, sumándole la debilidad de Nami por la falta de oxigeno, la convirtieron en un objetivo realmente sencillo, Haruko de la nada apareció detrás de Nami agarrándola por el cuello, unos pocos tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, solo pudieron observar de manera asombrada como después de que este maldito le susurraba algo, subía su traje para dejar al descubierto su hermosa piel y al final inyectar algún liquido desconocido en su cuerpo, al final Nami dejo de hablar, gritar o patalear simplemente palideció y un grito de su capitán resonó en la isla.

La verdad poco recordaba lo que había pasado al final, el joven capitan, solo sabe que le pateo el trasero a ese maldito, pero, seguía sintiéndose culpable, todo lo llevo a esta situación que tanto odiaba… que lo hacia sentirse tan débil, tan necesitado de ella… que regresara con él y lo golpeara, que le sonriera, lo que fuera, pero verla despierta, era suficiente.

-Luffy, la comida esta servida…- le anuncio Sanji, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad, abrió los ojos pesadamente mientras tomaba con fuerza su sombrero, para ocultar su mirada.

-Iré enseguida, Sanji…- El cocinero, odiaba esa actitud del capitán, se verdad había algo de diferente esta vez a las demás que Nami había sufrido en algún accidente y para que su capitán lo supiese, debería ser muy obvio, temió una vez mas por la vida de su "Mellorine" mientras se encargaba de avisar a los demás acerca de la cena.

Neeh, espero les haya gustado y atrapado :)

acepto cualquier critica y/o comentario, dejen reviews si eso quiere hacer :) :D

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo necesario ...

Nos vemos XD


	2. Capitulo 2: La desicion del capitan

Hola a todos :) quiero agradecer las buenas estadísticas que he recibido, sean reviews , mensajes privados, que le den follow o favorite a la historia o a mi :), eso me motivo a continuar lo mas pronto posible, así que :) espero no decepcionarlos y que disfruten leyendo este fic...

como ya dije anteriormente, One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de **Eiichiro Oda** :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Capítulo 2 La decisión del capitán_**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? En el estado mental en el cual se encontraba, era difícil separar la realidad del ensueño, los olores, colores, las sensaciones provenientes del mundo fuera de si, se transformaba en su mente, la cual no obedecía a sus impulsos, si bien no era consciente de la verdad mas allá de ella, sabia que no pertenecía a aquel lugar donde estaba, el cual se debatía entre la luz, los recuerdos hermosos de su antigua familia, los buenos momentos en su mente y la oscuridad, la soledad… se sentía en aquel limbo, tan llena y a la vez tan vacía… quería regresar con sus amigos, quería escuchar de nuevo sus gritos, peleas, actos infantiles, sus risas, las celebraciones sin sentido tan solo por ser piratas, el sabor del sake, de la deliciosa comida de Sanji, sentir de nuevo el olor de sus mandarinas y el mar, el sol en su piel…y verlos, simplemente verlos…en aquel estado inconsciente había tenido varios momentos de imágenes bellas, recuerdos vividos de su tierra natal y su familia, pero una parte de si conocía la realidad que tanto amaba y deseaba volver…por eso esperaba pacientemente, al fin y al cabo, no dudaba de sus amigos, nunca lo ha hecho y ellos llegarían, como siempre.

-Chopper…-escucho el renito tras de sí, reconocía aquella voz, después de todo hacia 3 minutos que lo veía venir.

-Luffy…nada ha cambiado desde la última vez que viniste.-lamento informarle a su capitán.- pero debo pedirte un favor, ¿podrías quedarte con ella? Debo ir a buscar algo mas de suero, además de unas cuantas vacunas mas para tratar aquel virus.-

-Sí, no hay problema Chopper, si despierta yo te aviso…-una leve sonrisa se asomo por los labios del pelinegro, el cual muy hondo estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. El renito reprimió las lagrimas que aquella afirmación le había causado, ¿y si nunca mas despertara, si de verdad la estaban perdiendo?, salió apresurado antes de que su capitán viera las dudas acerca de sus capacidades saliendo de sus ojos.

El tiempo volaba, pero cada día era mas difícil, unas 2 semanas habían pasado y el barco aun seguía en alta mar, era imposible navegar sin los conocimientos de Nami, la necesitaban al mando de aquel pequeño barco, aunque Robin había hecho una gran hazaña para conducirlos fuera de aquella isla donde esta pesadilla comenzó, no podían llegar a ningún lado sin las instrucciones de su navegante.

2 largas semanas, en las cuales los gritos eran pocos, las risas eran un milagro difícil de alcanzar, las fiestas… no de esas no había ni el eco, 2 largas semanas en un estado de trance extraño, silencio, pero nada de tranquilidad, quizás "la tranquilidad" para ellos estaba definida por el ruido y desastres que hacían y no por aquel tenebroso estado de falsa calma y resignación.

Luffy observaba con preocupación la situación en la cual se encontraba su navegante, conectada a tubos, los cuales la alimentan y respiran por ella, delgada, pálida y su pecho moviéndose con dificultad. Tan frágil… así estaba ella, aunque la fiebre había bajado según comento Chopper y eso era una buena señal, después de unos 3 días de superar los 40 grados… pero aun así no habían logrado reanimarla, que abriera sus ojos y los saludara, eso era lo que él deseaba ver… Nami había entrado en algo así como un estado de coma, debido a un virus que aun no conocía bien… Chopper, quien les había comentado que "coma" es así, como estar dormido, pero sin que nada los despierte. En pocas palabras, es estar entre la vida y la muerte.

Sus labios se tensaron un poco, _muerte, _una palabra que odiaba, al menos en aquella situación. Ya había perdido a Sabo y a Ace, ¿por qué ahora alguien de sus nakamas? Respiro hondo y soltó un suspiro, mientras buscaba una de las manos de su amiga entre la sabana que cubría el frágil cuerpo. En estas 2 semanas se había vuelto una costumbre sostener la delicada mano de su navegante entre las suyas, al menos eso le brindaba algo de consuelo y paz, pues en sus adentros comprendía que era una acto de presencia.

Los recuerdos llegaban a su mente y sonreía, como se conocieron, la vez que se vieron antes de tan siquiera saber que serian amigos mas adelante, sus habilidades, sus golpes, su risa, su capacidad para beber, la navegación, sus hermosos mapas que él no comprendía, sus mandarinos, siempre perfectos, como controlaba a la mayoría de sus nakamas, incluyéndolo a él, todo en ella le atraía y sin duda lo hacia feliz, no quería imaginarse una vida sin ella…apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de su navegante, mientras los recuerdos seguían cursando su mente. ¿Cuántas veces no la había salvado? Y ella se había convertido en una mujer fuerte y estúpida…valiente y estúpida…y seguía siendo tan inteligente… suspiro de nuevo.

-Oi Luffy…-escucho al espadachín llamarlo a sus espaldas. ¿Cuándo había entrado?.

-Aa-ah ¿Zoro?.. me asustaste.-afirmo el capitán mientras se giraba a ver a su amigo.

-Si, estabas algo distraído…no me sorprende viniendo de un idiota como tú…-sonrió de medio lado.

-shishishi-

El silencio reino en la habitación por un momento, en realidad, Zoro solo venia para preguntar por el estado de su navegante, pero al encontrar allí al capitán de su embarcación decidió quedarse, reconocía que era él, Luffy, quien peor se sentía con esta situación, lo había escuchado llamarla en sueños, había observado como entraba a la enfermería unas 20 veces por día, los largos ratos que se perdía sentado en la cabeza del león entre las nubes y sus pensamientos, su carente apetito, su debilidad. Luffy, era su mejor amigo, por mas idiota que fuera, lo apreciaba y no le agradaba verlo así, tampoco a su amiga, pero ella era ajena a la realidad y no era consciente del dolor que causaba en el capitán, el que ella no estuviera presente, bueno al menos no su mente… Luffy necesitaba que algo lo atara a la realidad y en ocasiones él se ofrecía a eso, solo a hacerle compañía para que se mantuviera firme, si el capitán de un barco enloquece, lo mas factible es que el barco también lo haga… por eso se quedo allí, sentado con la mirada fija en otro lugar.

-Oi, Zoro…-escucho que lo llamaba su capitán

-¿Qué pasa, Luffy?- elevo su mirada para encontrarse con un sonriente chico.

-Ya sé quien es la tercera al mando de este barco…shishishi-

-uh… ¿a que te refieres?-Respondió Zoro mientras cruzaba los brazos tras de su cabeza.

-Si, si en el caso que nos pase algo, a ti y a mi, ya sé quien queda al mando del barco…-Zoro conocía la mirada de su capitán, en especial aquella que indicaba que no cambiaria de decisión.

-Te escucho- se aventuró a decir, mientras se acomodaba mejor y sus ojos fijos en el idiota que tenia al frente.

-Nami, ella es la tercera al mando- sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Por qué? Digo… no es que sea la más fuerte o valiente, es más su recompensa no es que sea de las más altas, no supera ni la primera que pidieron por tu cabeza…¿Qué tiene de especial para nombrarla tercera al mando?-Las palabras del espadachín eran duras, pero tenían un fin, sacarle a su capitán la verdad de lo que pensaba de aquella chica, ¿Por qué para él era diferente aquella chica de las demás? Zoro conocía la respuesta y ¿su capitán?

-Zoro, eres un idiota y un ciego si no sabes porque ella se merece ese cargo…-Lo miro enojado el capitán.-Nami es inteligente, no es la mas fuerte es verdad, todos jurarían que el tercero al mando es Sanji, pero el no sabe navegar, ni predice el clima con exactitud, ni hace esos mapas tan bien elaborados, cocina delicioso, pero no tiene las capacidades de dirigir este barco, no hace la bitácora del capitán, bueno… tampoco yo, pero no hay nadie mejor que Nami para ello, ella es fuerte..al menos cuando me golpea , lo es, sabe como controlarnos y mantener todo en orden, es buena dando instrucciones y escucha de vez en cuando, es una mujer con grandes metas y sueños, tal como nosotros, es capaz de dar la vida por sus amigos…-hizo una pausa dolorosa…_vida…_ respiro hondo de nuevo- Es ágil y buena estratega, no es impulsiva, ama el oro, confió en ella lo suficiente para darle mi mas valioso tesoro y estoy seguro de que no nos dejaría morir.. le importan sus nakamas más que nada, es… una gran pirata y por eso he decidido que sea la tercera al mando…-Su capitán había mordido el anzuelo y con una sonrisa picaresca se dibujo en los labios del espadachín.

-Si, esa maldita serpiente embustera, es muy inteligente y sabe como hacer las cosas, si no no le debería tanto dinero como ahora…sin duda es una gran pirata…-sonrió de nuevo.- Asegúrate de decírselo cuando despierte, no sabemos cuando tu y yo podamos desaparecer de este barco…-aquellas palabras hicieron que el animo del capitán resurgiera y las esperanzas volvieran a él… sí tenia que decírselo, nada impediría que él le informara a su navegante su nuevo cargo.

-Shishishi, gracias Zoro.- el espadachín sonrió de medio lado y se levanto para salir por donde había entrado.

-Escuchas Nami, tienes que despertar pronto, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.- se escucho a lo lejos mientras cerraba la puerta.

-ah… Maldita bruja… si no despiertas, este idiota nunca mas será el mismo…-un suspiro cortó su sonrisa nostálgica. Mientras a lo lejos una mujer había escuchado todo lo que en la enfermería había ocurrido gracias a sus poderes. No cabía duda, el próximo rey pirata sentía algo por su navegante.

continuara...

Bueno no sé si fue muy corto o que, pero prometo agregar más emoción en el próximo capitulo :)

Debo agradecer a todos los que han dejado review :) o han leído y han dado favorite o follow :D es muy lindo sentirse bienvenida XD

espero disfruten y se pasen más seguido por aquí

muchas gracias de nuevo :)


	3. Capitulo 3: Locura

Jojojojo, creo que esto de estar en vacaciones y las buenas estadísticas :) han hecho que continue la historia dia por medio, LES AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO, me gustaría responder a cada uno de sus reviews pero todos serian lo mismo... DARLES MUCHISIMAS gracias :) de verdad que me estoy sintiendo demasiado acogida y son gente muy amable... un abrazo y espero que les guste este capitulo..(gracias x 1000000000000000000000000000 0) CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN

One piece, ni sus personajes son obra mia, todo pertenece al gran capricorniano, **Eiichiro Oda** ...(3)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 3: Locura

Estaba exhausto, su vocación de doctor lo llevaba a esta clase de situaciones, y más tener que vigilar a Nami, llevaba 3 semanas en esos estados que le pedían estar despierto las 24 horas del día, todo porque no podía perder a su navegante, por mantenerla con ellos.

Las horas en vela lo estaban desgastando, su cuerpo de renito le exigía comer y dormir cuanto antes, pero como esto ultimo no era posible, decidió que lo mejor era tomar algo de café antes de empezar la larga noche, así que se dirigió hacia la cocina, desde afuera podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos, su conversación era poco animada, no como aquella que solía escucharse en los días que su navegante estaba allí con ellos… en cuerpo y mente. Al llegar hasta el portón se sentía agotado, pero al pisar el interior de la hermosa cocina sus fuerzas se desvanecieron al igual que el mundo, lo ultimo que sus capacitados oídos lograron escuchar fueron las voces de sus amigos llamándole con desesperación.

Fueron pocos los segundos que pasaron hasta que él abrió sus ojos de nuevo.

-¡Chopper!-Ussop exclamo al ver como su pequeño amigo abría sus ojos, se escuchaba aliviado.

-Doctor-san, vaya susto el que nos has dado.-después de ello el renito pudo visualizar su situación, Robín lo tenia entre sus brazos, bueno o algo así, después de todo era su poder el que lo sostenía y no ella directamente. Los demás estaban mirándolo con ojos expectantes, con preocupación dibujada en sus rostros, ¿Qué había sucedido?.

-Vaya, Chopper, pensamos que te íbamos a perder a ti también.-escucho la voz de Sanji a lo lejos, mientras varias miradas se tornaban tristes y nostálgicas…definitivamente ella… había dejado un agujero enorme en la alegría de la tripulación del próximo rey pirata.

-Oi, Chopper-san… ¿qué te sucedió?-se pudo escuchar a Brook, quien estaba sentado en la mesa mirándolo o bueno al menos eso deducía, pues tenia su cabeza girada hacia el renito, quien aun estaba agitado tratando de recuperar algo de sus fuerzas.

-N..no lo sé, sólo… me sentí muy cansado… y de repente, todo estaba oscuro.- respondió el doctor.

-Es normal, nuestro hermanito menor…Chopper no ha descansado desde que lo que paso en aquella isla con Haruko, tu cuerpo no ha tenido el reposo necesario y no solo por atender a Nami, sino a todos nosotros…hermanito Chopper, tienes que dormir y relajarte…- afirmo Franky quien se encontraba a su lado derecho.

-Tiene razón, Chopper, te has arriesgado mucho, no has dormido nada y has trabajado día y noche por Nami y nosotros… estas poniendo en peligro tu propia salud y no puedo confiar en un doctor enfermo…- el francotirador del barco se acerco a su amigo mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos.-Anda Chopper, hay que dormir.-

-NO.-exclamo el doctor con una voz seria.

-chopper…-

-NO, YO SOY EL DOCOTOR DE ESTE BARCO Y NO DEJARE QUE NINGUNO DE MIS NAKAMAS MUERA…SI YO PUEDO IMPREDIRLO…-el doctor alzo su rostro para que todos sus amigos vieran sus lagrimas salir y a la vez la seriedad de sus afirmaciones, de verdad haría lo posible para que Nami despertara, no importaba si eso era arriesgarse el mismo.

Una leve risita se escucho tras el silencio que había dejado las indudables palabras de chopper.

-shishishi.. vaya que tonto eres Chopper.-se escucho la voz del capitán; todos se quedaron expectantes, ¿Cómo podía decir eso, tras la valentía de la afirmación de su nakama?.

-Luffy… no seas rudo…-susurro Usopp quien sostenía en sus brazos al impactado renito.

-Si pedazo de idiota, él esta haciendo todo lo posible por salvar a Nami-san, ¿Qué derecho tienes de llamarlo tonto?-la voz de Sanji denotaba lo increíblemente indignado que se encontraba.

-shishishishi, Chopper es un tonto… porque Nami no va a morir…-sonrió el capitán, afirmando con fuerza aquellas palabras y a la vez con una seguridad que transmitió a sus nakamas, si él decía que eso no sucedería, es porque estaba seguro de eso, y siempre han confiado en su instinto, en su extraño poder y en su endemoniada suerte. ¿ por qué dudar ahora?

-Chopper, como tu capitán te pido que duermas, no queremos que te enfermes tu también, si no ¿Quién nos salvaría a nosotros? shishishi no seas tonto, Nami es fuerte, y ella querría que descansaras tu también- los ojos del pequeño renito se empañaron de nuevo, su capitán tenia razón, además era mucho el estrés que estaba manejando…quería sentirse útil, quería salvarla de verdad deseaba hacerlo y para eso él tenia que estar en muy buen estado.

-C-chicos… prometo que la traeré de vuelta, se-se los prometo, e-ella volverá-a con nosotros- la angustia y la decisión se encontraron en su voz, las lagrimas le impedían ver con claridad a sus nakamas, pero los conocía lo suficiente para saber que le sonreían, ellos siempre habían confiado sus vidas a él, a ese monstruo que alguien juro que jamás encontraría verdaderos amigos, pues allí estaba él llorando como un bebé, haciendo una promesa innecesaria, pues después de todo ¿Quién dudaba de él? Solamente él mismo…

-Shishishi… lo sabemos Chopper, tonto.- la sonrisa amplia de Luffy, brindo una extraña calma al lugar, todos los presentes le secundaron con una leve risita en sus labios, después de todo, ese era otro de los poderes de su capitán, brindar semejantes sentimientos y afirmaciones, que hacían parecer todo tan sencillo, su increíble simpleza y distracción combatían cualquier sentimiento negativo, y al final, se adentraba en los corazones de las personas de una manera tan sencilla… y es que así es Luffy, o lo quieres con todas tus fuerzas o lo odias con todas tus ganas, nunca hay un punto intermedio y eso era bueno a la hora de definir compañías.

-Bueno… ahora lo más importante es que Chopper descanse, por lo que alguien de nosotros debe cuidar de Nami en las noches, así chopper se encarga de ella en el día.- hablo el espadachín de la embarcación, quien no había hecho su acto de presencia, aunque conocía muy bien quien se ofrecería en primera instancia.

-Yo lo hare-

-Yo lo hare-

El cocinero y el capitán se miraron anonadados, con una misma pregunta en sus cabezas… ¿Por qué él?

-Oi, Luffy, ¿Por qué quieres cuidar a Nami-swan?-pregunto Sanji.

-Porque soy el capitán, además cuando despierte debo decirle algo muy importante…-hizo una pausa breve a su respuesta-Además… es mi culpa que ella este en ese estado… no pude hacer nada por ella y si… tan solo hubiese sido un poco mas precavido…-Los ojos del capitán se fijaron en el suelo de la cocina, como si este fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, sus rostro cubierto por la sombra de su sombrero mostraba una increible angustia, allí donde segundos antes había estado una sonrisa amplia e infantil, ahora estaba los rasgos de la tristeza y la frustración.

No fueron necesarias más palabras, al final se concordó que Luffy cuidaría a Nami, al menos las siguientes noches, luego se turnarían, cuando su capitán pidiera el remplazo, seria Sanji quien tomaría su lugar.

-Bien esta decidido, Luffy, recuerda, cualquier cosa que notes extraña, solo me llamas… ¿esta bien?-escucho las palabras del doctor abordo, después solo hizo un gesto afirmativo y el siguiente sonido que escucho fue la puerta al cerrarse.

-Hola Nami, vaya, tienes exhausto a Chopper, shishishi, no puedo creerlo… al parecer cuidar a un dormido es una gran labor… digna del rey pirata… shishishi-una risilla se escapó de sus labios, pero su corazón se volvía pequeño y latía con rapidez cada vez que veía a su mejor amiga allí, recostada sin vida, Dios… cuanto la extrañaba y cuanto odiaba aquel dolor en su pecho… cuanto tiempo más pasaría… cuantas horas perdería, días, semanas… solo quería verla despierta, solo eso.

Luffy se quedo observándola, tomo su mano mientras una cantidad extenuante de recuerdos y promesas llegaban a su mente… mantener la esperanza y la ilusión de tenerla de nuevo a su lado, era difícil cuando la veía en aquel estado, tan frágil y débil, tan él…

-Nami…despierta… por favor…-sus palabras sonaban perdidas, sus ruegos y susurros eran dirigidos siempre hacia lo mismo… que su amiga despertara y lo hiciera pronto, se moría de ganas por ver su hermosa sonrisa al escuchar que es la tercera al mando, se ponía impaciente al pensar en la reacción de esta al saber que aun estaban el altamar después de 3 semanas, deseaba decirle cuanto había extrañado verla en la cubierta, como la tripulación no era lo mismo sin ella y contarle también como le había pateado el trasero a Haruko… eran tantas cosas, que no sabia si jamás terminaría… entonces recordó alguna vez las palabras de Chopper… una vez, el pequeño renito, hablando con su tripulación acerca del estado de Nami, menciono que había leído en un libro que era posible que la pelinaranja escuchara todo lo que decían por fuera de ella…

Si era cierto o no, no le importo mucho al capitán, pues lentamente se reincorporo aun con la mano de su navegante, dispuesto a hablar sin parar…dispuesto a que ella lo sintiera presente.

Y así pasaron los días y las noches, él se había decidido a contarle todas las cosas que sucedían, para que cuando ella despertara, no se sintiera tan mal por haber perdido tanto tiempo.

Cuando Luffy quería llevar algo acabo lo hacia con todas las de la ley, así que para no perder ningún detalle de lo ocurrido, pues hasta él reconocía lo distraído que podría llegar a ser, el joven pelinegro comenzó a escribir lo que ocurría en una pequeña bitácora que Robin le regalo, tras contarle su plan, el joven anotaba todo, desde la hora a la cual llegaba el periódico hasta la ultima persona que se dormía, pasando por todo pequeño detalle del día por fuera de la enfermería.

-¡AH! Y Sanji hizo pulpo, claro … lo tuvimos que pescar, en realidad fue Zoro quien lo pesco, ¿no es raro? Zoro pescando, dice que como Chopper esta encerrado contigo en la enfermería todos los días, es bueno que alguien mas se asegure de conseguir comida… ya sabes que los recursos escasean, aunque por no tener que alimentar otra boca… nos ha rendido, además… no estoy comiendo tanto.. ¿sabes?... no me gusta, simplemente no tengo mucho apetito, prefiero estar aquí cuando Chopper no esta, supongo que por eso no he estado robando comida. supongo que Sanji esta feliz por eso...shishishi…-eran las 2 de la mañana, solo Ussop, quien hacia guardia y el estaban despiertos, por lo que había decidido hablar bajito, no deseaba despertar a nadie o que alguien más lo escuchara, al fin y al cabo era solo con ella con quien quería hablar.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los cuales el se dedico a observarla detalladamente, los cables, el sonido de aquella maquina que revisaba los latidos de su corazón, todo estaba volviéndolo loco... quería arrancar todo aquello le indicara que ella no estaba allí con él... y que él solamente estaba hablando solo... sí, como hacen los locos.

-…Nami, llevas 4 semanas inconsciente… ¿cuándo planeas despertar?..- la voz del capitán sonó triste y pesada, mientras susurraba al oído de su compañera, pasados unos días, desde la primera vez que hizo guardia, desistió de la silla, por lo que todas las noches se recostaba al lado de su navegante, atrayéndola a sí, para poder sentirla cerca.

Jamás había estado tan cerca de su cuerpo, pero la sensación era placentera, Nami era suave, y aun conservaba su olor a mandarinas, su cabello largo se trepaba por el rostro de su capitán y la sensación era grandiosa, estar así abrazado a ese delgado cuerpo y sentir esa aliento sobre su cuello… era increíble, mas de una vez se había quedado dormido y había sido sorprendido por Robin quien con una sonrisa misteriosa y picara lo mandaba a dormir a su cuarto ya bien entrada la mañana.

El capitán se apego con suavidad al cuerpo de su navegante.

-Nami… me estas volviendo loco… y lo digo en mas de un sentido, puede que sea un idiota y por eso no entiendo que esta pasando conmigo… pero una parte de mi esta desesperado por que vuelvas, no sabes cuanto te extraño…. No quiero perderte Nami, no seas un tonta… aquí te estamos esperando todos… ¿qué te entretiene?-las lagrimas empañaban su visión mientras dejaba de lado sus escritos para recostarse en el hombro de su navegante…las enemigas de la felicidad comenzaron a brotar de los ojos negros del joven por cantidades, algo no estaba bien… ella debía despertar ya, no quería seguir esperando, ¿Por qué lo hacia esperar así?... Luffy lloro pegado al hombro de su amiga, cuanto pudo, hasta que su cuerpo lo tomo preso de su ensueño y así fue avanzando la noche.

Ella odiaba escucharlo llorar, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, en esa terrible oscuridad y soledad, el llanto de su capitán había traspasado, al igual que su voz en varias ocasiones, sabia al menos el tiempo que llevaba en ese estado, sabia que había para comer algunas ocasiones en las que escuchaba a su capitán, también sabia que ese joven tenia que decirle algo importante, ya lo había oído con anterioridad, pero sin duda eran pocas las veces que de verdad lo escuchaba hablar, su voz era un disparo de alegría sin igual, se sentía viva cuando reconocía la voz de su capitán. Sabia que al menos eso era real, pues quien mas que Luffy describiría el sabor de cualquier comida, o se reía por que un pez gigante casi mata a Ussop…

Pero cuando el lloraba todo era oscuro, el dolor de la situación, la realidad tan intangible la golpeaba, ¿Qué la alejaba de sus amigos?, ella quería volver, lo necesitaba, y así las lagrimas que su capitán derramaba por fuera de su cuerpo ella las lloraba dentro de su mente, atrapada, angustiada, no quería que ellos lloraran, no quería que ÉL lo hiciera…y así paso un buen tiempo, con lagrimas derramadas dentro de sí, hasta que una luz brillo en la oscuridad, algo llamo su atención, y esta aun con ese agobiante sentimiento aun cubriéndola, sintió esa luz cegarla… y brindarle la paz que tanto esperaba sentir…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como lo prometido es deuda... :) un poquito mas largo...

espero le guste :)! algo de intriga, les prometo próximo capitulo, adrenalina :D

Gracias de nuevo... un abrazo a todos los que han leído...


	4. Capitulo 4: Gustar

Ok! siguiente capitulo, con una nueva aventura en camino! espero les guste y otra vez, no saben lo feliz que estoy que dejen Review :), a todos los que me han seguido fielmente desde hace tan poco, INFINITAS GRACIAS :) me alegra que les guste y espero que sigan en contaco con este fic :) el cual seguramente termine pronto, debido a sus buenas criticas... sean felices

(debo aclarar que en la parte del anime que estoy, no esta aun ni Brook :(, por lo que espero comprendan si algo no va con su personalidad :P...en fin )

Ni One Pieces, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es creación de **Eiichiro Oda** (maestro)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capitulo 4: Gustar**_

Todo se volvió un caos, un sonido inusual había hecho que el capitán abriera sus ojos de manera súbita, la maquina a la cual le temía, estaba emitiendo el sonido más infernal, un sonido que indicaba la muerte de su compañera, sus ojos se empañaron, mientras gritaba el nombre del médico abordo, de una manera que toda la tripulación se presento ante él.

-¡CHOPPER! ¡ CHOPPEEEEEEER! ALGO MALO ESTA SUCEDIENDO… HAS ALGO, HAS ALGO MALDITA SEAAAAA….- Luffy estaba alterado y aterrado, nunca considero la posibilidad de la muerte de su mejor amiga, jamás, siempre pensó que o estaría en coma o despertaría pero jamás aquella terrible pesadilla, se les estaba yendo de las manos. Sus ojos desorbitados y el terror dibujado en su rostro, llamo la atención de los tripulantes, quienes escucharon de fondo el terrible sonido, más de uno de los presentes, sucumbió al terror y la tristeza absoluta.

Lo siguiente fue un movimiento incesante de personas en la cubierta del barco, Chopper había entrado en acción de manera inmediata cuando escucho las palabras de su capitán, asegurando que Robin entrara a manera de acompañante y ayudante.

-LUFFY, SAL DE AQUÍ, VETEEE- gritaba el doctor mientras aplicaba alguna técnica de resucitación lo más pronto posible sobre su navegante, al mismo tiempo que Brook, Ussop, Sanji, Franky y Zoro, buscaban la forma de retener a su capitán, el cual solo gritaba el nombre de su navegante a medida de que sus brazos y piernas buscaban arrancarse de la acción ofensiva de sus nakamas.

-NAMI… NAMI PORFAVOR NO, NO NOS HAGAS ESTO, TU ERES FUERTE, TONTA PORFAVOR NO PIERDAS, REGRESA NAMIIIIII, SUELTENMEEEEEEE.-después de batallar, patalear, gritar y llorar lo suficiente, sus amigos pudieron arrancarlo de aquella habitación, las extremidades de su capitán habían dejado de presentar resistencia y su voz se veía ahogada por un sollozo, el cual desgarraba su alma, dejaba a merced de cualquiera a ese pobre hombre, quien lloraba recostado en el suelo, golpeando de manera desesperada la madera bajo de él.

Todos los presentes escuchaban el llanto de su capitán con lagrimas en sus ojos, sin duda esto era algo que no esperaban, no tenían la intensión de despertar ninguna noche de aquella manera, la muerte no había sido nunca una opción para ellos, pero quizás si para el destino, la vida de su nakama podía estar extinguiéndose ahora.

los ahogados gritos de dolor, la desesperación, frustración y debilidad del capitán hacia que aquellos que lo conocían tan fuerte, feliz e inocente, sucumbieran a ese terror, si bien cabía la posibilidad de perder a su amiga, todos se negaron a creerla.

Luffy continuo llorando con todas sus fuerzas, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?¿se estaba rindiendo?¡será idiota! ¿no sabes el dolor que causas?, eran las palabras que sus amigos lograban identificar entre sus sollozos y el golpe desesperado de sus puños en la cubierta; y de repente, como si él también hubiese renunciado a las ganas de vivir, se desplomo boca abajo ante las miradas incrédulas de los tripulantes; se quedo quieto, dejando pasar todo, sintiendo cada fibra de la vida sobre él, debía tranquilizarse, confiar en Chopper y Robin, ellos no la dejarían … ellos nunca la han dejado.

Cerro sus ojos negros, sintiendo su respiración, su propio latir, sus músculos relajándose, pronto...su mente se quedo en blanco y pronto cayo en un profundo sueño con el nombre de su navegante entre sus labios.

El segundo al mando se giro hacia sus amigos, con la mirada gacha y algo atorado en su garganta.

-Llevémoslo a la cocina, seguro será mejor para el cuando despierte, allí esperaremos las ordenes de Chopper, debemos confiar en ellos, debemos poner toda nuestra energía en eso.-El espadachín se acerco a su capitán a quien alzo sin dificultad, hasta ponerlo sobre él, pronto Sanji, Franky y Ussop, lo siguieron a la cocina.

-Oi, Brook, ¿tu no vienes?.- se escucho la voz del francotirador cerca al portón de la cocina.

-No, si Zoro-san me lo permite prefiero quedarme aquí afuera, por si Chopper necesita algo con urgencia.- explico el músico

-¡ah! Bien pensado Brook, eres muy inteligente.-afirmo Ussop mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Los eventos que acaban de suceder rondaron con fuerza la cabeza del más nuevo de la tripulación, quien meditaba sentado al lado de la puerta de la enfermería, posiblemente el conociera la forma de salvar a su nakama, pero seguía siendo demasiado riesgosa, confiarle la vida de su nakama a alguien más que no fuera de Chopper, lo hacia temblar hasta los huesos, bueno el era solo huesos… pero eso no era importante ahora, él y todos sus nakamas confiaban en el pequeño renito, pero las cosas no iban lo suficientemente bien y después de este incidente, si Nami se recuperaba, tendría secuelas y podría recaer, no podía seguir en esa situación, él como anterior capitán de una gran embarcación, conocía el peligro de estar mucho tiempo en alta mar con un enfermo a bordo, sin desconocer las causas o la cura de aquello que agobiaba a quien la padecia.

Pronto, Brook, fue uniendo las piezas de lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que había acontecido desde el encuentro con Haruko en aquella isla remota, no desconfiaba de Chopper, el había hecho lo que podía, salvando el cuerpo de Nami, ella estaba recuperada de sus heridas físicas, estaba inmune a cualquier virus que pudo llegar a afectarla, pero ¿y si el problema no radicaba en su cuerpo, si no en su alma?¿ o más bien en su mente? … si era así el conocía la manera de salvarla, ¿se arriesgaría?, había visto a sus nakamas hacer lo posible por ver a Nami despierta, él, también sufría de es necesidad de verla, se había encariñado con ella, así como con sus golpes... entonces ¿lo haría?.

Las horas pasaron hasta que Luffy abrió sus ojos por primera vez, deseando que todo fuese una pesadilla, ya bien entrada la mañana, su mirada se fijo en el lugar donde estaba, la cocina, específicamente el suelo de esta, sus nakamas estaban roncando a sus alrededores, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en el espadachín de la embarcación, el cual, conocía tenia el sueño mas pesado, pero poco le importo, necesitaba corroborar que lo de anoche no había sido mas que una terrible pesadilla.

-Zoro… oi… Zoro…-agito de manera algo brusca a su mejor amigo, quien abrió sus ojos de manera retadora para encontrarse con el rostro de su capitán ensombrecido por ese sombrero que había nombrado a la tripulación y marcado como diferente de cualquier pirata. La tripulación del próximo rey pirata.

-¿eh? Luffy, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora de la mañana?- dijo de manera aperezada el espadachín.

-…- Antes de que el capitán pudiese responder a esa pregunta tan sencilla, una nueva cantidad de preguntas azotaron de nuevo su mente, y se amontonaron en su boca, dando como resultado, que ninguna idea coherente saliera de sus labios. El segundo al mando, que lo conocía casi a la perfección, pudo predecir lo que estaba pasando por la mente del pelinegro, soltó un suspiro.

-No eres bueno expresando tus ideas, ¿te lo han dicho Luffy?- suspiro.- Ella esta bien, Chopper y Robin, lograron traerla de vuelta, pero aun no abre sus ojos…-una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujo en el rostro de Luffy, una tranquilidad idiota y falsa rondo su cabeza, estaba viva, o algo así… no estaba muerta, era la mejor forma de describirla.

El capitán suspiro de nuevo, poniéndose en pie frente a su amigo.

-Oi… Luffy ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto algo preocupado el espadachín al verlo dirigirse a una parte remota de la cocina.

Allí bajo los pies de ese idiota que era el capitán de los sombreros de paja, estaba un rubio durmiendo tranquilamente, llamando en sueños a sus querida mellorines, algo en el corazón de Luffy, reclamo propiedad de una de ellas, haciéndole sentir cierto malestar en su estomago, quizás era hambre, pero se sentía de una manera completamente diferente; no se le ocurrió mas idea que realizar lo que le dictaba su estomago y su corazón.

-OIIIIIII SANJI, DESPIERTA TENGO HAMBREEEE-Esas palabras, seguidas de una patada en el estómago, despertaron a todo aquello que estuviera durmiendo, bueno, menos una tripulante; en especial al cocinero, quien le dirigió una mirada asesina a penas pudo recobrarse.

-¿Qué TE PASA IDIOTAAA?¡PUDISTE HACERME UN DAÑO TERRIBLE!- se escuchaban los grito de Sanji en todo el barco, causando sonrisas en todos los que se encontraban a bordo, hacia un buen tiempo que no escuchaban una discusión parecida a los tiempos anteriores de la isla donde aquella pesadilla había comenzado.

En otro lugar del barco, un esqueleto revisaba entre sus pertenecías, uno de sus libros mas preciados, solo eso, tras encontrarlo, sonrió para sus adentros, porque al fin y al cabo era un esqueleto.

La tarde entre la tripulación del próximo rey pirata avanzaba, pero su capitán solo observaba como se desarrollaba todo en un lugar que había demarcado como el segundo favorito en el barco, debido a que ese lugar le permitía tener presente a su mejor amiga la mayor parte del día, momento en el cual le habían prohibido entrar a la enfermería, allí en medio de los mandarinos que había sembrado aquella mujer que lo estaba trayendo loco desde hacia 4 semanas, o quizás mas tiempo atrás, pero eso era algo que no comprendía aun en su totalidad el pelinegro.

Respiraba profundo, estaba tranquilo y pensativo, un suceso normal en aquellas semanas, pero la mirada en sus ojos mostraban algo más, aun se preguntaba por que le había molestado tanto que su cocinero, demarcara a Nami, como suya, desde el comienzo de su viaje hacia el fin del mundo. Algo estaba cambiando dentro de él con respecto a Nami, pero no sabia bien como llamarlo, si bien no era tan idiota como para no reconocerlo, no sabia que nombre darle a aquel sentimiento, y sin duda el que ella no estuviese cerca suyo o al menos no en mente, cohibía mucho su capacidad de pensar bien las cosas.

-Buenas tardes, Luffy-san…-Pronto una voz lo saco de sus reflexiones, mientras giraba su cabeza para encontrarse con el músico de su embarcación.

-Ah, Hola Brook.- respondió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿puedo sentarme, capitán?-

-Claro-Las respuestas carentes de entusiasmo, preocupaban al músico, como lo hacían con toda la tripulación, y es que no eran normales en su capitán.

Luego de unos segundos silenciosos, Brook, de nuevo quebró el hielo con una pregunta poco sutil.

-Capitán, ¿Qué piensa de Nami-san?-Una tierna sonrisa o mueca de vergüenza se asomo por los labios del joven, el cual juntos con unas sonrosadas mejillas se giro para mirar al músico quien ahora comprendía mejor la situación de su capitán.

-¿uh?- fue lo único que pudo articular el joven.

-Yohohohoho, ya veo… Luffy-san, tus gestos son mejores comunicando lo que sientes, que tú-El rojo de las mejillas del capitán se intensifico, no comprendía a que se refería con aquella pregunta, y menos con que se refería acerca de sus "gestos", lo había cogido con la guardia baja.

-¿uh?- repitió

-Yohohoho, no te preocupes capitán, es una pregunta inocente.-repitió el músico.

-P-pues, Nami… ella es una gran pirata, es fuerte…es la tercera al mando, es inteligente, es responsable, una gran estratega, buena dibujando, robando, ella tiene lindo cabello, sonrisa, es una gran jardinera, es tierna, valiente, ama a sus nakamas y el dinero, es … grandiosa…-a medida de que avanzaba el mayor de la tripulación pirata, veía como se le rea mas fácil enumerar cualidades de su linda navegante.

-uuh, ya veo… con que es eso…-respondió el esqueleto una vez enumeradas las cualidades de Nami.

-¿Qué?¿por qué preguntas, Brook?-pregunto el capitán, algo mas animado, por recordar a su mejor amiga.

-quería corroborar una teoría…-divago

-¿uh?¿que teoría?-giro su rostro el capitán.

-a ti… te gusta Nami…-soltó de repente el esqueleto, haciendo que el color carmesí volviera a las mejillas de Luffy, quien sin saber porque su corazón latía con mucha mas fuerza y algo en su estomago hacia que este se moviese con fuerza.

-gu..gustar… ¿te refieres a como cuando me gusta mucho un plato de comida de Sanji?-soltó Luffy con una simpleza que casi hace caer a Brook.

-uh… no precisamente, me refiero, cuando encuentras a una persona muy linda y atractiva físicamente, tu mundo cambia cuando esta cerca de ti, todo se vuelve diferente… además su personalidad es algo que te atrae, ves en esa persona un sinfín de cualidades, y aun con sus defectos, no la quieres alejar de ti, además, sientes una necesidad de protegerla, de abrazarla, de sentirla, de tenerla cerca… no quieres compartirla con nadie, es decir te dan celos cuando alguien mas la declara como suya…eso es gustar… y a ti te gusta Nami, ¿no es así, capitán? – Solo fue eso, encontrar la palabra, _gustar_, eso era por fin lo que definía sus sentimientos, y algo en su interior se extendió por todo su cuerpo, era alegría, y alegría sincera, se sentía renovado, libre de poder decir que, sí, que aquello tan fuerte que estaba desarrollando no era locura, era que le gustaba su navegante y así como estaba seguro de que quería a sus nakamas, podía jurar ella tenia un puesto especial en su corazón, sus mejillas se tornaron color carmesí, mientras miraba sus pies, tomaba con alegría su cabeza y reía suavemente, solo para él.

Brook no necesito más señal, para confirmar sus palabras. Lo que había pasado era que su capitán no había sido consiente de sus sentimientos a su navegante y por eso … se había demorado tanto en comprenderlo. El músico sonrió satisfecho, o al menos eso creía que se podía ver por fuera.

-Bien… Luffy-san, de ser así, creo que tengo la solución a toda esta pesadilla…sé como salvar a Nami.-san-los ojos de su capitán se dirigieron a él asombrados, mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Pero no será fácil… tendremos que arriesgar nuestras vidas… al limite.-

No importaron las palabras de advertencia, tan siquiera la expresión terrorífica del esqueleto, el capitán había tomado una decisión, si eso salvaba a Nami, se haría, no importa como ni donde… ella tenia que volver...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuara :)

Bueno chicos, deseen que no se acabe el mundo este viernes XD, por que a los que siguen este fic tratare de actualizarlo lo mas rápido que pueda... De nuevo mil gracias y en el próximo capitulo :D vere que cositas nuevas les traigo, Gracias de nuevo...

dejen review :D

saludos y feliz navidad en caso de que los mayas se nos adelanten XD


	5. Chapter 5: encuentros mentales

HOLAAAAAAAAAA! bueno a todos siento la tardanza, la verdad es que estaba de viaje por las vacaciones y no tenia internet en ningún sitio en el que estuve, por lo que mi imaginación, mi musa y mis posibilidades de escribir fueron nulas... asiq ue mil disculpas, aquí les traigo otro capitulo para que sufran :D... a todos FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO... si, el mundo no se acabo y no se que será de este año sin la emoción de un apocalipse maya :/ bueeeeeeeeeeno, no importa... a todos feliz año y que disfruten su vida :D, ahora si...

Ni One Piece, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es gracias a **Eiichiro oda.**

Capítulo 5: Encuentro mental

Herido y exhausto, divisó la isla el capitán del Thousand Sunny, habían pasado muchas cosas para poder llegar allí, todo por poder rescatar a esa navegante que le había robado su sueño, para poder dormir ella. Habían luchado contra la marina, monstruos dispuestos a comerlos, incluso uno que otro barco pirata figuraba en la lista de encuentros peligroso que habían tenido que sufrir.

Todo por cumplir con lo que el músico de la tripulación había dictado para poder rescatar a la peli naranja. Esas palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar resonaron de nuevo en su mente a medida que divisaba la isla.

4 dias atrás reunidos estaban la tripulación de los sombreros de paja, la expresión en sus rostros denotaba la incertidumbre que los agobiaba, su capitán, como pocas veces en la existencia de aquella amistad que los unía, los había convocado a una reunión de urgencia en el acuario; entusiasmado con su sonrisa infantil y actitud carismática, como hace mucho no se le veía, informo a sus amigos acerca de cómo una bruja que conocía Brook, hacia encuentros mentales, y como ellos no dudaban que la cura era puramente mental. Quizás allí podrían lograr identificar cual era el problema con su amiga y por qué no estaba con ellos en ese momento.

Y allí con esa isla enfrente podía sentir esa sensación de alegría embriagándolo de nuevo, Brook le había confirmado pocos segundos atrás, que era esa la isla que buscaban, tras haberse perdido más de una vez en el ancho mar, exponiéndose al inminente peligro del clima sin su navegante.

Pronto el ancla estaba tocando fondo y el primero en bajarse del imponente navío fue el capitán de este, el cual con un solo estirar de su brazo logro saltar a tierra con una sonrisa, después de unos minutos toda la tripulación, algo cansada y con algunos heridos descendió a tierra, la cual hacia mas de un mes que no tocaban, el doctor quien era el menos herido en combate y por ende en su forma humana con mayor fuerza disponible, llevaba a su paciente más difícil, en brazos, liviana y frágil como pluma.

El grupo de nakamas no tardo en dividirse en 2 grupos, uno liderado por el capitan, en el cual se encontraban, Zoro, Robin, Chopper y por supuesto Nami, quienes se dirigirían hacia la inmensa torre que destacaba desde lo lejos. Y otro grupo en el cual se encontraban Franky, Ussop, Brook y Sanji, este último en contra de su voluntad, pues su deseo principal era acompañar a la persona que proclamaba como su bella durmiente, la cual había tratado de despertar con un beso en varias ocasiones durante el día, pues en la noche su capitán le cerraba la puerta en la cara, basta decir que Chopper tampoco es que se lo permitiera cuando estaba él de vigía. El objetivo de aquel grupo era reponer lo que un mes en alta mar les había hecho, municiones, comida, madera, cola y por supuesto medicamentos, esto encargado al músico, debido a que el doctor estaría ayudando a su paciente, así que después de indicarle el camino a Robin, quien era la más capacitada de aquel grupo para guiarlos, se separaron con la promesa de reencontrarse lo mas pronto posible.

El camino se hizo largo, pero la actitud infantil y el buen animo de su capitán les trasmitía tan buena energía a sus acompañantes que poco a poco se veía la esperanza de volver estar los nueve reunidos otra vez.

Al llegar divisaron la torre, era alta, oscura, sombría, pocas personas parecían querer estar cerca de aquel lugar, pero para los sombreros de paja, escenarios como ese, eran tan comunes, que esto parecía un encanto de lugar.

-Bien, hemos llegado, capitán-san- se escucho la serena voz de la arqueóloga, quien se giro con una sonrisa en sus labios para ver al joven emocionado, quien se adelantaba a tocar la puerta.

-OYEEEE VIEJA, ABRENOS LA PUERTA, NECESITAMOS TU AYUDA…. Y ALGO DE COMIDA.-aunque ante el ultimo comentario, algunos ya habrían golpeado a su imprudente capitán, que tuviera apetito después de mas de una mes de no tocar casi la deliciosa comida de Sanji, era un milagro, así que lo dejaron pasar.

No paso mucho tiempo, para que la puerta se abriera. Cuando los chicos ingresaron al lugar, algo llamo su atención, la puerta se había abierto sola, para el renito era una de las experiencias aterradoras que acarreaba ser pirata, para los demás no fue mas que un simple truco, que llamo la atención de la arqueóloga, la burla del espadachín y la emoción por la aventura del capitán.

El interior de aquella torre era mas profundo y enorme de lo que se veía solo por fuera y la decoración era realmente escalofriante, calaveras y velas encima de ellas, cuervos por aquí y por allá, como si fuera una obsesión de aquella persona que viviese allí, unos cuadros alegóricos a la muerte con cantos extraños escritos en ellos, toda esa situación hizo que los mayores que acompañaban aquel grupo, sospecharan ¿Qué clase de lugar es este para revivir a su amiga? Aquel sitio era mas un altar a la muerte que a la vida ¿Qué precio deberían pagar por traerla de vuelta?

Después de largos minutos de terrible caminata, una puerta se escucho abrirse a lo lejos, desde ese preciso instante, sabian que no estaban solos y que por fin conocerían a la amiga de Brook.

Pero lo que apareció frente a ellos fue algo completamente diferente a lo que esperaban, tras una enorme cortina color purpura, apareció, no una anciana, si no un joven alto de cabellos rubios y ojos carmesí, con una amplia sonrisa y sus brazos delgados extendidos en una gran bienvenida.

-Muy buenas tardes, dama y caballeros que la acompañan, mi nombre es Shin, y no suelo tener muchos invitados, por lo que me alegra verlos, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- su voz era serena, mas de lo que se podía esperar de un hombre con aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

-Buscamos a la vieja bruja que vive en esta torre, ¿acaso la conoces?-sonó la voz desconfiada del espadachín, quien junto con una mirada de sospecha encontró los ojos de la arqueóloga, la cual tenia las mismas dudas acerca de aquel nuevo e inesperado personaje.

-¿Son ustedes amigos de mi abuela?- su cara alegre, cambio a un pequeño gesto de tristeza entre sus facciones, parecía verdaderamente conmocionado con aquella mención.

-Nosotros no conocíamos a ninguna bruja, un amigo de nosotros, nos hablo de sus capacidades y pensamos que ella podría ayudarnos con un pequeño asunto que se nos salió de las manos.- Hablo el renito quien se adelantaba, dejando atrás su fachada de cobarde, por su navegante, y así haciéndose pronunciar.

-Entiendo, con que no la conocían después de todo, pues lamento informales que mi abuela murió hace ya unos 10 años, fue una muerte muy trágica…por lo que obviamente ella no podrá ayudarlos.-las dudas entre los mayores aumentaba de manera significativa con cada una de las palabras que Shin mencionaba.

-Ya veo y por eso tienes la horrible decoración, estas de luto por la muerte de tu abuela hace unos 10 años atrás.- Razono el capitán quien hizo presencia.

-…-silencio por parte de todos.-aa…h sí por eso es, jajaja eso y porque me encantan los cuervos, son bastante curiosos, ¿no lo creen?- la mirada de aquel joven tras sus palabras pudo hacer que más de uno sintiera un hilillo de terror en su espina dorsal, bueno todos menos el capitán, quien era ajeno a esas emociones.

-Entonces, ya que eres el nieto de aquella bruja vieja, ¿podrías revivir a Nami?-la voz del capitan volvia a ser sombria y llena de temores, como si los recuerdos de la ultima vez que vio con vida a su navegante, volvieran a su cabeza torturándolo por sus impulsos, su cabeza gacha, su petición firme y su voz apagada conmovieron a los sombreros de paja presentes.

-¿La chica que tiene aquel renito en brazos?-comento el rubio con voz serena, pero las palabras de Shin solo hacían que Zoro y Robin sospecharan cada vez más ¿Cómo sabia que Chopper era un renito, si estaba en su forma humana? , aunque no podían hacer nada, pues tenían como principal objetivo salvar a nami, algo dentro de ellos hacia que la confianza en ese tipo no fuera total, su lúgubre mirada, su obsesión, su fastidiosa manera de hablar, era poco lo que habían convivido con aquel sujeto, pero conocían que estaban en un mundo infestado de piratas y gente maligna, un mundo en el cual pocas personas son de verdadera confianza.

-Si, ella es nuestra navegante y desde hace mucho tiempo que no abre sus ojos, lo que pasa es que esta en coma, como dice Chopper, pero no tiene ningún problema físico, creemos que podría ser mental, por eso vinimos aquí en búsqueda de la vieja, pero en vista de que murió, puede que sepas algo de como realizar sus encuentros, eso y algo de comida estaría realmente perfecto, somos piratas…-Luffy podría haber continuado con sus discurso de suplica, pero un golpe por parte de su espadachín logro silenciarlo un poco, al menos el tiempo suficiente como para poder susurrar en su oído de goma que fuera mas prudente con su lengua, pues este extraño no le generaba la confianza necesaria.

-¿Qué tanto susurras, joven peli verde?-se escucho la voz de Shin a lo lejos - ¿crees acaso que no soy tan poderoso? Pues te equivocas, aprendí de mi abuela a realizar los encuentros mentales, en realidad como buen discípulo que soy, fácilmente sobrepase a mi abuela, son pocos los que aun utilizan estos métodos, y después de la muerte de mi abuela, son menos aquellos que confían en mi, pero les aseguro, que puedo ayudarlos con su problema.-un sonrisa llena de seguridad danzo en los labios de aquel joven, quien con sus ojos carmesí logro llamar la atención de sus espectadores, era extraño la forma en la cual se movía o caminaba, era fácil decir que se entraba en una especia de hipnotismo de solo seguir sus movimientos, pronto el joven estaba parado tan cerca de ellos que causo un escalofrió en sus cuerpos.

-Bien, entonces no hay nada que perder…-comento el capitán con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.-Muéstranos que es lo que puedes hacer.-

-Alto, joven, como veras estos encuentros son de lo que vivo, por lo que este servicio tiene un alto precio que deben pagar.-los ojos carmesí de Shin habían posado su intenso color sobre Luffy, quien era mas alto que el por al menos una cabeza, pero aun asi no temio hablarle.

-El precio no importa, somos piratas, además doy lo que sea por mis nakamas.-Acepto Luffy, después de todo ¿Qué serian unos cuantos berries de oro comparado con la sonrisa de su navegante?

-Bien, entonces pasen, sean bienvenidos, después de la comida, los ayudare a encontrar a su navegante.-esas palabras marcaron el destino de los sombreros de paja.

La cena fue agradable, el sabor de la carne y las patatas, no tan deliciosas como las de Sanji, pero decentes para quien no comía en mas de un mes como era debido. Quien había servido a los invitados era una joven de unos 16 años, de ojos verdes intensos y cabello tan oscuro como el del próximo rey pirata, sin duda cocinaba bien y atendia de una manera increíble, era alegre y juguetona, respetuosa y atenta, lo que genero cierta tranquilidad entre los mayores del grupo, una persona tan linda, era imposible que trabajara para alguien despiadado...¿cierto?

Después de terminada la comida, la joven retiro los platos de la mesa, dándole la espalda por primera vez en la noche a sus invitados, fracciones de segundo bastaron para que los ojos del doctor observaran algo importante, aquella jovencita, antes sus ojos tenia una marca en su cuello, un cuervo de ojos rojos, lo que causo gran curiosidad, la cual no pudo saciar debido a que Shin se acerco a la pelinaranja quien por peticiones de él mismo, se encontraba recostada en un enorme sofá descansando. El joven puso sus manos sobre ella, llamando atención de todos los presentes, pero también lo que molesto un poco al rey pirata, quien por dentro no soportaba ver que alguien que no fuera Chopper o Robin, se le acercara de esa manera tan personal a Nami, era un instinto de protección que había adquirido después de una gran imprudencia. Despues de unos segundos algo tortuosos para Luffy, Shin, se separo de la navegante.

-sé que es lo que tiene, algo la retiene en aquel estado mental que llamamos limbo, es normal que parezca estar en coma, pero en realidad esta clase de situaciones en los cuales la mente esta entre la vida y la muerte, se puede lograr de dos formas, sea el maltrato físico por alguna enfermedad o por algún conjuro muy poderoso el cual revive los mejores momentos de la persona que atrapa el espíritu y la mente de una forma tan real, que crea la ilusión de estar despierta…según lo que me comentaron en la cena, en esta batalla, el pirata susurro algo a su oído antes de inyectarle la enfermedad, por lo que supongo que el daño fue doble, si bien la chica esta curada de cuerpo, su mente esta atrapada en este conjuro, que solo puede tratarse de una manera, y ustedes están en el lugar correcto… pero no será fácil, generalmente en los encuentros mentales hay una falla, pocas personas son capaces de salir de su propia mente asi que con lo que terminan encontrándose, no es con la persona que buscan si no con la persona ellos creen que es en sus propias mentes, por lo que para encontrar a esta persona se debe tener un vinculo tan fuerte que sean capaz de olvidarse de si mismo y salir de sus mentes para encontrarse en alguna parte del limbo… es algo temerario y solo se vive una vez, es una experiencia única, por lo que les pediré que seleccionen con cuidado quienes buscaran en el limbo a su amiga… requiere mucha energía y fuerza mental para hacerlo, por lo que tomen sus decisiones con cuidado-a medida que las palabras salían de su boca, Shin se acercaba a los chicos, quienes aun con desconfianza miraban al rubio hablar, si bien no era de toda su confianza, debían intentarlo todo, tenían que encontrar a Nami.

Tomada la decisión, Zoro, Robin y Luffy irían a buscarla, el primero por conocerla desde mucho tiempo, la segunda por ser como una hermana mayor para la navegante y el ultimo, ¿para que más? Era el quien gustaba de ella y además era el mas fuerte; por lo tanto Chopper se encargaría de cuidar sus cuerpos mientras sus mentes y espiritus buscaban a su navegante en el tan temerario limbo, despues de todo, no tomaría mucho tiempo que los demás sombreros de paja, quienes no se encontraban presentes, los encontraran en tan temeraria torre, no seria un gran trabajo ¿o si?.

Tras de conversar el tema lo suficiente y tomando las cosas menos a la ligera que antes, los chicos se pusieron en camino,por un pasillo tan estrecho que era sofocante el solo pasar por allí, pero valio la pena, por que al final de aquel terrible lugar, una luz encendida dio paso a una cámara llena de libros, y diferentes brebajes , lo que muchos llamarían un laboratorio, seria entonces el mejor de los lugares si lograban rencontrarse con Nami.

El lugar era grandioso, libros, pociones, una enorme chimenea y mas lejos en el fondo unas capsulas que rodeaban una mas en el centro, la cual estaba entre un circulo con diversos garabatos antiguos grabados en el suelo, símbolos indescifrables aun para Robin quien angustiada miraba aquello desconocido y nuevo, que en lugar de generarle alegría, tenia un ambiente sombrío aun a pesar de la luz cegadora que entraba por un rascacielos en la cima.

-Bien chicos, si no es más, espero recuerden nuestro trato, será triple, pues serán 3 encuentros, ahora pónganse cómodos estas cabinas están tan bien equipadas que les aseguro que no querrán despertar… -las palabras del rubio despertaron de su angustia a la arqueóloga.

-Algo en este tipo no me agrada…-soltó Zoro por lo bajo, para que solo la pelinegra escuchara sus murmullos, y aunque angustiada por sentir lo mismo que Zoro, sabia que era una decisión de su capitán que hicieran esto, y no podría cuestionarlo, al fin y al cabo, ¿quien era el idiota con mas suerte en el mundo?.

No le quedo mas de otra que entregarse al destino, aunque conocía muy bien que su instinto jamas le fallaba, debía confiar, confiar en que encontraría a Nami, en que saldrían vivos de esto y que por fin seguirían juntos para lograr sus sueños; sin mas se recostó en aquella cómoda cabina y espero a que el rubio se acercara para conectar sus cables.

Afuera un pelinegro puso dentro de la cabina central a la pelinaranja, mientras sonreía entusiasmado.

-Solo un poco más, Nami, solo un poco mas- su impulso lo llevo a hacer algo que jamas creería posible que saliera de él, pero pronto sintió sus labios pegados a la frente fría de la pirata que mas quería en todo el ancho mundo, sus mejillas se sonrosaron y rio como un niño mientras corria hacia la cabina que era la suya, emocionado por empezar aquel viaje, sin duda una nueva aventura en búsqueda de su tesoro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CONTINUARA... bueno chicos... no sé que tal haya quedado sinceramente mi musa se quedo en Mexico, entonces, perdón...

espero les guste... cualquier critica es aceptada...

FELIZ AÑO UNA VEZ MAS...

nos leemos ;)


	6. Chapter 6 La mente de Nico Robin

Hola a todos, tiempo de no escribir por esta obra, pero de verdad sentia que me habia metido por un camino imposible por el cual salir, igual, espero no haber perdido a los seguidores y que esta historia recompense la espera :) igual, estoy en vacaciones por lo que creo que podre actualizar un poco mas seguido... tambien estoy trabajando en otros proyectos, digame si quieren alguna pareja en especifico y con mucho gusto tartare de complacer sus gusto... un abrazo :)

Los personajes de One Piece no me pretenecen, todos son obra del grandisimo **Eiichiro Oda**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 6: La mente de Nico Robin

Pronto abrió los ojos, se sentía ligera, sin ningún peso que la amarrara a nada, ¿estaría flotando?, giro su cabeza hacia donde suponía debía estar el suelo y negó sus sospechas, allí en medio de un enorme pastizal, estaba ella; lo sucedido golpeo de nuevo su memoria, se había recostado en aquella cabina fría y llena de cables, hasta que vio al rubio acercársele para conectarla, fue pronto, mas de lo que pensó, las manos pálidas de aquel joven sobre su frente, tan heladas y gélidas como la muerte y después, nada, solo oscuridad, ¿Cuántas horas había estado inconsciente aun en su mente? No sabia con exactitud, simplemente estaba allí y eso era lo mas importante.

No estaba segura de haber podido salir de su propia mente, pero todo se veía tan ajeno a lo que ella normalmente piensa, que quiso creer que estaba en el limbo.

La realidad alterna, los tenues colores, era un lugar que desearía cualquiera para habitar la eternidad, pero por mas tentada que se veía, no lejos de ella estaban los recuerdos de su amiga y su adolorido capitán, solo esas imágenes bastan para decirle no a las mejor de las tentativas humanas, ver sufrir a un verdadero nakama y perder a una hermana, ella ya había perdido todo y había logrado conseguir mucho más, era evidente que prefería negar el paraíso a vivir un infierno de nuevo.

Pronto se encontró acompañada de varios rostros conocidos, pero ninguno que llamara completamente sus recuerdos, simples conocidos, una que otra persona que alguna vez en su vida debió ver. Se levanto, ese lugar se había convertido en un lugar transitado, por lo que no era seguro seguir postrada en medio del camino.

Pensó mucho en encontrar a su amiga entre todas esas caras que no lograban captar su atención, camino por un tiempo largo en medio de aquel lugar donde las personas parecían abstraerse y simplemente caminar por placer, todos como turistas, pero nadie como un verdadero habitante que tuviese allí un verdadero lugar al cual dirigirse y no solamente mirar la "vida" pasar.

Recorrió lo suficiente, observando como ella siempre lo hacia, y por mas que avanzaba el tiempo, mas analizaba, que no era normal ver los mismo rostros entre la gente una y otra vez, esto llamo su atención e hizo que se desviara de su objetivo principal, los rostros de las personas se repetían cada cierto rango de tiempo, estaba segura de haber visto a esas señoras de chales y con gafas anticuadas hablar de lo mismo, mas de 3 veces, y un niño corriendo tras un pequeño cachorro otras 2 y aquella pareja besarse mientras caminaban unas 4 mas.

Algo extraño sucedía, por lo que se sentó al lado de una roca enorme, observando la secuencia hasta que pudo guardarla en su mente. Sonrió, empezaba a comprender lo que sucedía, pero debía asegurarse de los hechos antes de llegar a un conclusión, se alejo, intentando olvidarse del lugar donde segundo antes había estado y lo logro, pronto el lugar ya no existía, el ambiente se oscureció de la nada, sus ojos, buscaban la carente luz, la arqueóloga de thousand sunny, escucho a lo lejos un violín, una tonalidad parecida a la que su compañero mas nuevo entonaba a la hora del descanso en el barco que tanto apreciaba, esa canción que le traía tantas imágenes a su mente, pero, la música empezó a distorsionarse y como si la hubiesen elevado y soltado en los mas alto, apareció ante ella su infancia traumatica, sus dolores y las personas que le hicieron la vida fatal, hasta llegar a Crocodile, hicieron presencia en ese momento.

Respiro con fuerza, abrumada por la cantidad de cosas que podría llegar a albergar en su corazón herido, aun cuando se suponía que nada de eso dolía, lo hacia, recordar cada detalle de su terrible infancia, de sus múltiples maltratos; abrieron un hueco en su corazón y sintió como su pecho se lleno de aire para después expulsarlo en un solo soplido.

Entre todo aquel dolor que había llegado a su vida, tan de repente, algo brillo en ese instante, y tan rápido como había llegado la oscuridad se apareció ante ella la imagen de una peli naranja corriendo hacia ella, cambio su estado de animo, quizás fue la alegría de verla, o el aturdimiento de los hechos tan fuera de contexto y faltantes de sentido, lo que bloqueo su lógica y razonamiento, pero una cosa era importante, esa pelinaranja allí corriendo hacia ella era Nami, su hermanita, su amiga, su navegante y su nakama.

-oi! Robin!-gritaba su amiga, sintió una alegría inmensa, todo se volvió claro, para ella y una leve sonrisa se asomo por sus labios.

-Hola, navegante-san- sonrió

La pelinaranja en su efusiva forma de ser, abrazo con fuerza a la morena, quien la recibió con afecto entre sus brazos, hacia mucho no se veían.

-¡Robin! Que alegría encontrarte, te he estado buscando con desesperación, hay unas tiendas de ensueño en este lugar.- La voz de la navegante sonaba entusiasmada, como ella era en vida, pronto, la oscuridad de la nada termino de disiparse. Nada de lo sucedido tenia sentido para la arqueóloga, quien aun se sentía aturdida por el cambio de sus emociones tan repentino. Aunque algo la traía a la "realidad" –si es que así podría llamarse- y era esa manito pálida recorriendo su muñeca, como lo hacia cada vez que llegaban a una nueva isla aparentemente pacifica. Sonrió de nuevo.

Todo el paisaje había desaparecido, dejando el paso a otro completamente nuevo, calles con caminos de piedra, luces como en un festival iluminaban el atardecer, el olor a chocolate, café y carne, todo, traían gratas experiencias a la pelinegra, momentos en los cuales, los nueve tripulantes de la embarcación más buscada en el mundo pirata, podían caminar tranquilos, despejar sus mentes y simplemente relajarse entre Nakamas.

-Robin, mira allí es una tienda excelente para comprar vestidos de moda, hay todas las tonalidades, ven vamos…-

Se dejo llevar, quizás los vestidos eran buena idea.

Al inicio todo había sido grandioso, pero su lógica había regresado de una manera casi perfecta, cuando algunos hechos confirmaban sus pequeñas sospechas, en primer lugar, su amiga no exigía descuento ante nada, en especial ante los precios tan ridículos que tenia la tienda que casi podría igualar la recompensa de su capitán, en segundo lugar y hablando del mismo anteriormente mencionado, Nami no se había quejado en toda la sesión de compras de lo ruidoso, estridente e incluso infantil que podría llegar a ser el líder de la tripulación, es mas, no lo había mencionado en todo el recorrido, ni a él ni a ninguno de los hombres que las acompañaban; es verdad, podría seguir siendo la misma físicamente, pero habían unos detalles que solo ella podría reconocer en su compañera, que nadie mas reconocía en sus forma de actuar, de caminar, de sonreír o inclusos de llorar, actos que solo ella podría tallar en una replica de Nami… pero la arqueóloga siempre había sido sigilosa antes que impulsiva, gran cualidad que era necesaria en una pirata del nuevo mundo, por lo que como era de suponerse, simplemente siguió observando a la pelinaranja quien feliz por sus compras, sonreía.

-¡Vaya! Estoy exhausta.- exclamo la navegante con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

- ¿Qué te parece si bebemos algo?- Robin, quería hacer un ultimo experimento, pero para ello, debía estar tranquila, por lo que ella también debía sentarse.

La joven que la acompañaba, sonrió en forma afirmativa; no tomo mucho tiempo para sentarse en una pequeña heladería que había allí.

-…has estado muy callada en el camino, Robin, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto la navegante antes de tomar asiento.-… es más pareces estar pensando en algo.- un sonrisa se remarco en los labios de la arqueóloga, quien esperaba aquella pregunta, de alguien que no fuera un tripulante del Thousand Sunny, era claro que esta no era la verdadera Nami, y aun mas claro que no era la Nami de su mente, alguien le estaba jugando un pequeño truco y ella sabia quien era perfectamente.

-No te preocupes, estoy alegre de volverte a ver, eso es todo…-sonrió falsamente.

- esta bien, digamos que te creo…- hizo una pausa para mirar el menú.- pediré un helado de fresa ¿y tu?- estaba tan concentrada en mirar a su amiga que realmente no había puesto mucha atención en la carta, por lo que opto por tomar la misma orden cuando llego el mesero.

Una vez con los helados frente a ellas, Robin se empeño en sacar un poco de información.

-Navegante-san, ¿Qué sientes por el capitán-san?- ya había formulado varias veces la pregunta en ocasiones anteriores y conocía los detalles de la respuesta, cada una de las pausas y gestos que hay en ella, cuando elaboraba la maléfica pregunta.

-…umm… ¿por Luffy-sama? El llegara a ser el rey de los piratas, aunque es un poco infantil, pero sé que lo lograra, quien sabe, si salimos de esta isla quizás logremos encontrar el One Piece- una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la arqueologa, primer strike.

- Sí quizás logremos alcanzarlo, eso espero también yo…-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- la mirada en Nami cambio casi que de manera inesperada, los ojos anaranjados por un momento brillaron de color rojo intenso, definitivamente eso no paso por alto, para la arqueóloga, quien se mantuvo tranquila.

-No, no es nada, simplemente, tenia curiosidad.- le devolvió la sonrisa. Los ojos de la pelinaranja volvieron a su color original en el acto.

El silencio se sintió algo denso, hasta la hora de pagar la cuenta.

-Uy, Navegante-san, creo que no traje dinero conmigo, al menos no lo suficiente, ¿te molestaría si te pago después? –

-Claro que no hay problema- segundo strike.

Se alejaron caminando en dirección a un pequeño bosque de la isla, Robin, no estaba segura de si seria seguro, pero conocía muy bien sus poderes, ella, era lo suficientemente fuerte para arreglárselas sola.

-¿sabes…? Estoy muy avergonzada con deberte dinero, peor créeme, estoy aun mas preocupada, Espadachín-san me debe mas de 100 000 berris y no me ha dado ni uno solo en mas de 2 años… no quiero llegar a deberte esa cantidad nunca.-

-No te preocupes, Robin, la verdad no es tanto dinero y por lo de Zoro, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que te pagara algún día, solo dale tiempo suficiente.- tercer strike, estas fuera.

Una sonrisa de medio lado invadió el rosto sereno de la arqueóloga.

-Cuarenta Fleur- susurro.

El ataque amarro a la persona que decía ser su mejor amiga, lo que tomo completamente por sopresa a la pelinarranja, quien tras verse atrapada, dejo su fachada de tripulante de lo mugiwaras para mostrar su identidad.

-vaya, vaya, vaya… Nico Robin, muy astuta, como siempre.- Los ojos de la navegante, cuya voz había sido remplazada, volvieron a tomar ese color intenso.

-sabia que esto era una trampa desde el inicio, Shin, pero la pregunta aquí es, ¿por qué?-

-para ser astuta, no crees que hace falta un poco de inteligencia o al menos algo de malicia…-

-soy lo suficientemente mala, si a eso te refieres…- aumento la fuerza sobre el cuerpo de su compañera, un leve quejido salio de sus labios, para después reír en forma terrorífica.

-¿crees que eso me hace daño? Piénsalo dos veces, ¿en donde estamos? Y ¿Quiénes estamos aquí?- pregunto de nuevo el joven, la arqueóloga no se había concentrado en ese objetivo, se sintió tonta por un momento, por lo que respiro profundo.

-Te aprovechaste de mi, torturaste mi mente y mi lógica, te hiciste pasar por mi mejor amiga, a quien no veo en mas de un mes mas que postrada, ¿necesito mas razones para no matarte?- respondió entre dientes.

-respuesta equivocada, pequeña, te volveré a preguntar, ¿en donde estamos? Y ¿Quiénes estamos aquí?-la mirada azul se lleno de un odio incomprensible, pero era cierto, ella no había salido de su mente, ¿Quién estaban allí? Ellos dos, pero quizás no era eso a lo que se refería con la pregunta.

-No puedo hacerte daño-respondió segura, él no estaba allí físicamente, y si lo mataba, lo dejaría encerrado en ella para siempre, con un acceso valioso a su información personal y quien sabe, quizás su cuerpo.

- muy bien, me alegra que lo entendieras- Pero la joven había entendído algo más, no podía matarlo, y seguramente la mataría, debía despertar, pero antes de que hiciera cualquier otro movimiento, el joven ya no estaba bajo su prisión, atemorizada por su rapidez giro levemente su cabeza al sentir el filo de una espada en sus espalda.

-quizás tu no, pero yo si puedo hacerte daño aquí, después de todo… es tu espectacular cuerpo.- un pequeño corte en su espalda activo sus instintos, alejándose de aquel terrible hombre, y en defensa tratar de retenerlo.

-¿Cuándo entenderás que eso no funciona conmigo? ¿Cómo planeas vencerme, cuando ni siquiera contienes el control de tu mente?- exclamo el joven, tras su fallido ataque.

La arqueóloga intento huir, debía despertar, tratar de hacerlo o moriría, de seguro lo haría, ella no quería hacerlo, si moría, incumpliria la ultima promesa que le hizo a alguien tan especial, incumpliría muchas cosas, el bosque comenzó a tornarse oscuro, este oponente sin duda era mas fuerte, estaba sola de nuevo, completamente sola.

"completamente sola"… como lo estaba su mejor amiga en este preciso momento, eso despertó un fuerza en su interior, ella no estaba sola, jamas lo había estado desde que encontró a su tripulación, ellos jamas le habían dado la espalda, y ella no lo haría por miedo, quizás no podía matarlo o vencerlo, pero de algo estaba segura, no dejaría que ese hombre tomara el control de su propia mente, nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora y por eso era la niña demonio, respiro profundo a medida que detenía su carrera, organizo sus ideas y pronto estas se materializaron, el sonido del violin, volvió de nuevo a llenar el ambiente.

-Veo que encontraste el camino, pero eso no te salvara de mi.-

-He batallado contra mejores espadachines que tú, no te tengo miedo.- ante ella apareció la imagen que ella tenia de Zoro, vaya, con que así funcionaba.

La imagen de Zoro, contra ataco al espadachín que iba en contra de la arqueóloga, en su mente, el poder de Zoro era mas o menos igual al de la vida real, por lo que no tardo mucho en quitarle la espada al rubio, quien aun estaba en el cuerpo de la joven.

Pronto disipo la imagen del espadachín de los mugiwara, si, ella no podía contra el, pero estaba segura que las imágenes de su mente sí podrían.

Poco a poco fue nombrando a cada uno de sus amigos, hasta que logro derrotarlo, sin asesinarlo, ahora era un enorme cyborg quien sostenía a su contrincante, lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarlo escapar.

-ahora, dime… ¿Qué quieres con todo esto?-la risa no se dejo esperar, aun mas terrorífica que las anteriores, los ojos intensamente fijados hacia los suyos, aun entre los brazos de Franky lograba atemorizarla un poco.

-Eres inteligente Nico Robin, creo que lo descubrirás por ti misma.- sus ojos carmín volvieron a brillar dejándola inconsciente.

Pudo abrir sus ojos de nuevo, se sentía con peso, sentía molestia en su espalda, sus manos llenas de objetos extraños, cables y supuestos vendajes, todo esta oscuro, algunas luces brillaban a su alrededor, se sentía adolorida y con el peso de el mundo encima suyo, de repente entendió lo que pasaba, el aturdimiento de volver a la realidad la había atontado, pero ahora podía salir de allí.

Tras abrir la capsula quitándose de encima todos los cables y cinturones, pudo ver un paisaje común en su vida, sus Nakamas, a excepción de 3 quienes aún se encontraban dentro de las capsulas.

-ROBIN-CHWAN! Despertaste- escucho a su cocinero.

-AHORA SI, QUE INICIE EL JUEGO.- sonrio a su músico, quien tarareaba una canción, mientras peleaba en contra de unos animales extraños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero les guste y dejen reviews :D

un abrazo y de nuevo perdón por la ausencia


End file.
